(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved blade support for use with an ice skate and wherein the blade is easily detachably secured to the support frame.
(B) Description of Prior Art
Various types of ice skate structures and blade support frames are known. Many of these frames are constructed of metals, such as steel, making the skate relatively heavy. In the majority of the metal support frame structures, the blade is welded to the structure and the uppermost portion of the structure or support, is rivetted to a skate boot.
Blade supports constructed of plastic material, whereby to reduce the weight of the skate, have been introduced. However, the construction of some of these is such that the supports are weak and when subjected to a high impact force, such as provided by a fast travelling ice hockey puck, the plastic material may crack. Also, such frames are relatively difficult to install onto a skate boot and this can only be done at the factory.
It is also known to provide a blade support whereby the skate blade is replaceable. However, such structures have been found to be complex and the removal and installation of the blade is, therefore, not relatively simple. Also, localizing the blade at a proper position is also relatively difficult when interchanging blades. With some frames it is necessary to remove the frame from the boot in order to change the blade.